


The Power of Sad Animes

by neverstopwishing



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverstopwishing/pseuds/neverstopwishing
Summary: Zen comes home to a teary eyed MC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I hope you enjoy it and can relate to it! Call this a bad mix of watching Death Parade and then checking the game for a new chat.

It was already dark when Zen arrived home that night, tired from the hours spent rehearsing with the rest of the crew.

‘Babe, I’m home,’ he called out, taking off his shoes and grabbing a pair of comfortable house slippers instead. There was the sound of rustling cloth but no voice greeted him back. 

His girlfriend was leaning against the armrest, back turned to the entryway so he couldn’t immediately see her face. 

‘How was your day? Have you eaten yet?’ he asked her absent-mindedly, taking his backpack off and then his coat. A choked noise drifted from the sofa, causing Zen to stop mid step. 

‘Hon?’

Her shoulders were shaking, he noticed, coat slipping through his fingers as he rushed to her side. ‘What happened, are you okay?’

Her expression gave him pause, he had never seen her like this. Her face was wet with fresh tear tracks but the redness of her eyes told him that she must have been at it for a while. Her lips were pulled back while her teeth ground together, almost as if in pain. The tiniest whimper escaped from her throat, causing her to scowl and lock her jaws tighter. She was stopping herself from making noises, he realised, stunned.

‘Babe?’ he called, worried, fingers reaching out to touch her face.

A simple touch to her cheek, but it was strong enough to crumble her whole mask. Bloodless white fingers gripped his shirt and finally, a loud, drawn out wail of distress slipped past her lips. The floodgates had been open and all the emotions his girlfriend had been trying so hard to keep at bay came rushing out in the form of ugly, heart-wrenching sobs. 

Zen held her close, not knowing what else to do. MC had always been the strong one, if there was ever any crying involved it was normally from him. To have their roles reversed so suddenly hit him like a punch to the solar plexus. He continued to whisper comforting words in her ear and stroke her long hair. 

It took a while, but eventually her sobs turned to hiccups which turned to sniffling and then to silent shaking. She was winding down.

‘Can you tell me what happened?’ he asked gently, pulling away enough to look into her eyes. They were watery and now even her nose had a red tint to it, but by god she was still the most beautiful woman in his eyes.

Her eyes lowered and a flush brought back some colour to her otherwise pale cheeks. ‘I was watching a show.’

‘A show?’ he asked, confused. MC’s laptop had been left open at the other end of the sofa, a quick glance at the site told him it was the one his girlfriend normally used to watch anime.

‘Wait. Were you crying because of some cartoon?’ he asked, sounding terribly amused.

MC shoved at his chest, gently but with purpose. ‘It was a sad one, okay?’ she grumbled. She tried to slip away but Zen’s arms wrapped around her and brought her back to his chest. His shaking chest at that. He was still laughing at her.

‘It’s anime, what could possibly be sad enough to make you cry like this?’ he asked. He was pushed back harder this time, enough distance between them for his girlfriend to look at him with a defiant expression.

‘Watch it with me.’

‘What? Why?’

‘Watch it with me, Hyun.’

Knowing a stubborn mood when he saw one, he nodded, relenting. ‘Anything for you, babe.’ He did not notice the satisfied glint in his girlfriend’s eyes, or the smirk on her lips as he pulled her close, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

‘So what’s this one called?’

‘Death Parade. I think you’re going to love it.’


End file.
